


Well it's all fun and games

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Birthday Party, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Situations gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has caught a cold, however he can't rest! Not when it's the twins birthday! No worries Dean, Castiel to the rescue...Sorta.</p><p> </p><p>Pregnancy: Three months</p><p>  </p><p>AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are FORTY SIX of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well it's all fun and games

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

Dean coughed roughly as Castiel took his temperature, Dean looked up at his mate. Castiel sighed softly as he slid a hand through Dean’s hair. 

“Yep. You are staying in bed.” Castiel spoke as Dean shook his head. 

“I can’t. It’s the twins birthday.” Dean coughed as Castiel forced him to lay down. 

“Ah. I’m sure they will be fine.” Castiel reassured as Dean groaned, trying to get up.

“The last time I left you alone with the kids, you drove the car into a target.” Dean commented, but Castiel held him firm. 

“That was like so last year.” Castiel scoffed. 

“No. It wasn’t. That is the problem.” Dean coughed. 

“Babe. You and our little princess need rest.” Castiel stated touching Dean’s stomach who sighed. 

“...This is a very bad idea.” Dean sighed.

“Ah. Not that bad.” Castiel laughed. 

“You’re right. It’s much worse.” Dean sighed eyeing him. “You’re going to handle two six year old's birthday party.” 

“Babe, it is literally a playdate at the park. I got this.” Castiel reassured as Mason started to cry from his room. 

“Mum mum.” Mason whined as Dean moved to stand up, but Castiel put his hand up. 

“Babe I got this.” Castiel moved out of the room coming in Mason who fussed in his arms but did not fight him, one hand in his mouth and the other on Castiel’s shoulder. Mason whined a bit looking at Dean as Dean eyed him looking impressed. “See baby, I got this. We have been getting together a lot better. He’s not hitting me.” 

“....Okay.” Dean sighed, relaxing back into the bed. “Fine. You win. I’m going to trust you.” Dean stated as Castiel beamed. 

“Poor decision on your part, but I’m going to take it.” Castiel smiled as he moved to leave. 

“....If you fuck this up, I’m selling your shit on Ebay.” Dean commented as Castiel lightly froze. 

“Including the trophy?” Castiel slightly whined. 

“Including your trophy.” Dean mumbled moving to go back to sleep, Castiel mentally cursed as he slowly left out of the bedroom. Walking down the hall, he quickly moved into Claire’s room, who opened the door. 

“So did he buy it?” Claire asked as Castiel nodded. 

“Now help me un velcro the baby.” Castiel commented, as he leaned down so Claire can separate Mason’s arm from Castiel’s shoulder and then Castiel separated Mason’s arm from Mason’s chest. Mason instantly started to hit Castiel who yelped. “Not the face!” Claire snatched Mason, holding him out so he didn’t get to hurt her.

“No! No!” Mason screamed his second word repeatedly, trying to smack her. “Mum mum!” 

“Where did you get this idea with the velcro?” Castiel asked as Claire smiled. 

“I use to use it to hide my weed back when I was in group homes.” Claire laughed, as Castiel looked at her. “But not anymore!” Claire laughed nervously, as Castiel blinked at her.

“...Yeah we are going to have to talk about this later.” Castiel stated pointing at her with a sigh taking mason. “Come on, we have like six hours to scrap Dean’s birthday party and get a cooler party set up before the party guest come.”

“What do you mean, we?” Claire moved to sit on her bed. 

“You’re going to help me.” Castiel stated, as Mason fussed and cried.

“Um. No. I’m going with Emma to a Hashtag statusmeansnothingrally to support her dads and fight with their equality.” Claire held her phone. “We are going to throw food at the anti-protestors.” Claire laughed diabolically when Castiel snatched her phone. “Hey!”

“You were the one that said Dean’s birthday party Idea was lame.” Castiel scoffed.

“It is. He hired a clown.” Claire stated with a scoff. “Your kids are going to have the lamest parties ever.” 

“You're not going to the rally. You’re going to help me.” Castiel made moved her knee so she was sitting. “Come on.” 

“Ugh.” Claire sighed as she followed him out. 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Daddy why are we taking pictures at the park away from our party?” Nina sighed as she looked annoyed in the pictures.

“Because your daddy Dean wants to see pictures and since Daddy Cas changed everything, he doesn’t want daddy Dean to know.” Castiel stated as Nathaniel crossed his arms raising an eyebrow. 

“Daddy Dean’s going to kill you.” Nathaniel stated. 

“Well Daddy Dean’s not here.” Castiel mocked back as Nathaniel said nothing just staring at him in dean’s passive aggressive way. “God you got your father’s disappointed look down.” Castiel made a face.

“I take that as a compliment.” Nathaniel stated looking away. Castiel sighed as he stood straight. 

“I will give you ten dollars each for you to pose like you are having the time of your life.” Castiel stated, the twins glanced at each other. 

“Twenty each.” Nina put a hand on her hip.

“I’m still sore about there not being a clown.” Nathaniel stated just as bratty. 

“Fine, twenty dollars each but I want unbelievably happy. Like you found out Santa lives next door.” Castiel stated, as the twins posted in elaborate poses of happiness before moving to earn their reward.

“I wanted a clown.” Nathaniel mumbled taking the twenty.

“Clowns aren’t as cool as a petting zoo, buddy.” Castiel patted his back as the kids went to play.

“Yo! Cas!” Claire came over handing him back his card. 

“So everything’s good?” Castiel stated but noticed she wasn’t carrying Mason. “Where’s Mason?”

“Oh he’s right here.” Claire stated holding a leash, mason crawled besides her all dirty but rather enjoying himself as he chewed on grass. “I got a baby leash so we can keep him close without being assaulted and to kick of the party I got some hard stuff for the adults.” Claire stated holding up some liquor as she chewed on the gum in her mouth.

“Claire, this is a six year old birthday party.” Castiel said slowly, before he made a face. “Wait… you’re fourteen how did you get this stuff?” 

“Um...the internet?” Claire lied. 

“...Yeah we are going to have to talk about this later.” Castiel stated pointing at her with a sigh. “I mean, I think we did okay. We got a petting zoo. A awesome jumper. Got the grill going and the cake should be here soon. What could go wrong?

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You know this is actually going well.” Castiel breathed as he looked over the kids playing, Nina was loving the petting zoo, Nathaniel was having a good time in the jumper. The cake had arrive. The only downside was mason was a bit dirty but this was going so well.

Castiel took a swig of his beer setting it down, Claire sighed sitting next to him drumming her fingers on a soda. The many kids that came were enjoying themselves, and Nathaniel seemed to slowly be getting over the fact there was not a clown at his birthday part. 

“Can I have a beer?” Claire sighed. 

“Sure, just as soon as you turn twenty one.” Castiel took a sip of his as Nathaniel ran over panting. “Having fun mister?” 

“Yes daddy.” Nathaniel smiled fixing his glasses. “Can I have a drink?” 

“It’s in the cooler buddy, help yourself.” Castiel patted him, as Nathaniel smiled and he moved to the cooler. Looking through the sodas till he spotted a couple that looked different than the others. 

“Daddy can I have this one?” Nathaniel asked holding up a canned beer. 

“Yeah that’s fine.” Castiel stated not looking as Nathaniel shrugged, and opened it walking away drinking it. “This is actually going very well. Hell, I’m getting good at this.” A woman came walking over, holding a baby around Mason’s age, smiling at Castiel. 

“You’re Nina’s and Nathaniel’s father right?” The woman smiled brushing some of her curls out of her face. Castiel stood as well. 

“Yes, I am.” Castiel beamed, as she shook his hand. 

“I’m Cassie.” The woman smiled, as she looked down at the baby. “This is Bobby John.” She pressed kisses against the baby’s face who smiled contently. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Castiel touched Bobby john’s foot as the baby blinked at him. 

“I don’t mean to be rude, but is Dean here?” Cassie asked as Castiel blinked. 

“No, he’s sick.” Castiel asked as Cassie sighed with confliction. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Well…” Cassie started. “Last week when passing out the kids birthday invitations, Dean said he would agree to watch over my sons for tonight.” 

“O-Oh. Sons?” Castiel asked, as Cassie pointed over to the boy playing with Nina in the petting zoo. He wouldn’t have guessed Jesse was Cassie’s. Nina’s best friend was Jesse, a young white boy from down the block. They have been inseparable since they started school together. “Wait Jesse’s yours?” 

“Is it because we are black and he’s not?” Cassie asked with a laugh as Castiel choked out syllables. “My husband’s white. He’s my step son.” Cassie looked at bobby john. “Bobby john’s are first together.” 

“Congrats.” Castiel stated, realizing how much he knew nothing of Nina and Nathaniel’s friends or school life. 

“You see, my husband just got back from Iraq-” Cassie stated, as Castiel cut her off.

“Say no more. I’ll watch them.” Castiel smiled. 

“R-Really?” Cassie asked. 

“Yeah totally. Novak’s keep their word.” Castiel took bobby john, placing him on the floor next to Mason on Mason’s baby blanket. 

“Share mason.” Castiel stated before finishing his conversation with Cassie.

“N-!” Mason turned and went to snap, not one for sharing but the second his eyes met bobby john’s Mason shut up. Blinking at him, he just...stared at the baby heart throb.

“Thank you, Castiel.” Cassie stated. “This means a lot. Thank you.” Cassie moved to hug him, as Castiel awkwardly hugged back. 

“Hey dad? Can I get another soda?” Nathaniel asked moving to the cooler. 

“Go for it.” Castiel stated as he pulled away from cassie. Nathaniel smiled walking off with another beer. He really liked this soda. 

“Thank you again.” Cassie waved as Castiel watched her go. 

“Really you want to watch more kids?” Claire spoke. 

“Yeah, might as well go big and go home at this point.” Castiel took a seat again. 

“No. It’s quit while you're ahead.” Claire stated. “It can only go down from a high.” 

“Nah. Claire I got this.” Castiel stated as claire rolled her eyes, both content till Nina’s high pitched scream made Castiel jump up. “Nina?!” 

“You were saying?” Claire asked as Castiel glared at her and ran over. 

“DADDY!” Nina cried as Jesse stood next to her, Nina’s fingers inside the donkey’s mouth but he wasn’t biting her, just clamped down on her. Contently standing there, as Nina cried. 

“Nina! What happened?!” Castiel move to her, as she cried. 

“The donkey won’t let go!” Nina sobbed as Castiel moved to her fingers, rubbing the knuckles since the rest of them were in her mouth. 

“Is he hurting you sweetie?” Castiel asked, as Nina shook her head no wiping her arm on her sleeve. 

“Technically, Mr. Novak. The donkey’s a girl.” Jesse stated innocently.

“I’m sorry who are you?” Castiel turned looking annoyed.

“I’m Jesse turner, sir.” Jesse spoke. “And I’m your daughter’s second mate.” 

“No your not!” Nina sobbed trying to pull her fingers out. “Boys are icky.” 

“Honey don’t yank.” Castiel turned back to her, then paused looking back at the boy. “I’m sorry, did you say second?...What happened to the first?” 

“Nothing you can prove.” Jesse smiled softly.

“...Yeah, we are going to have to talk about this later.” Castiel stated pointing at him with a sigh, turning back to his daughter.

“Hey, Everything okay over there?” Claire called stealing a sip out of Castiel’s beer.

“Um, hey claire can you google how to make a donkey stop biting?” Castiel called. 

“I thought you got this?” Claire called. “I’m watching the babies, I think I’m doing a good job. Mason just keep staring at bobby john. Aw. Look, Mason crawled over to him.” Claire smiled. 

Mason continued to stare at bobby john for a few seconds both sucking on their pacifiers in silence before smacking him. Bobby john stared at him before smacking him back. Mason blinked in surprise before they roughly smacked each other. 

“WHOA!” Claire separated them as they both started to cry at that. “Cas! The babies just learned boxing!” 

“HA! Now who needs who!” Castiel called, trying to pull nina’s fingers out. Nina screamed as she started to cry harder. “CLAIRE I NEED YOU!” Claire sighed putting them back into the play area, as the babies returned to smacking each other, both falling over together. Claire ran over, google in hand. 

“It says here that he might have thought she was a carrot.” Claire stated googling it. 

“I don’t care what the donkey was thinking!” Castiel snapped.

“You should, Donkey’s are magnificent creatures.” Jesse blinked, Castiel blinked at him for a few minutes before turned to nina. 

“Please, never mate this guy.” Castiel whispered seriously. 

“Hey dad? Can I get another soda?” Nathaniel yelled moving to the cooler. 

“I really don’t care! Have as many as you want!” Castiel yelled back as Nathaniel walked off with the last three of the beers back towards the jumper.

“Okay, here it says if we can get carrot, we can trick it to opening his mouth wide enough to let Nina go.” Claire read. 

“We don’t have a carrot!” Castiel sighed.

“W-We have hot dogs!” Claire spoke, moving to go grab one. She looked over the counter, before opening the cooler to see the packaged hot dogs. She leaned over the counter to grab one, accidentally knocking the cake over. “Shit.” Claire yanked back to see the two babies now covered in cake. “....I’ll deal with this later.” Claire grabbed a hot dog and bolted away. 

Mason stared at bobby john who blinked at him as well. Cake covering them, as mason leaned forward pressing his pacifier end to bobby johns who giggled and started to slap the cake around them. The babies broke into laughter enjoying the cake they were currently swimming in. 

“Here!” Claire held out the hotdog to the donkey. “Come on you stupid ass.” 

“Claire said a bad word.” Nina cried as Castiel looked at Claire.

“...stupid donkey.” Claire corrected as the Donkey looked at the hotdog before claire moved it to his lips. The Donkey opened his mouth to accept the sacrifice as Nina’s hand was released. The donkey walked away contently, as Castiel rubbed nina’s fingers.

“Are you okay baby?” Castiel asked.

“I want daddy dean.” Nina cried as Castiel held her close picking her up. Walking back towards the picnic table. 

“Do you want to do your cake now?” Castiel asked as Nina shook her head no. 

“Good, because funny story about the cake.” Claire laughed nervously as Castiel sighed staring at the babies covered in cake. 

“...” Castiel said nothing, as suddenly screaming got their attention as the kids bolted out from the bounce house because it was rapidly deflating. “Nina stay here!” Castiel moved towards the jumper, why was it suddenly losing air?! He moved to the air pump only to stop to see Nathaniel passed out sleeping on top of the connected part of the bounce house with five beers surrounding him. He had passed out on it and had disconnected it. “....”

“Welp.” Claire laughed. 

“Let’s just send the kids home and go home.” Castiel sighed as he moved to collect nathaniel as Claire cleared her throat. 

“Already on it!” Claire gave a nervous laugh, as Castiel waited for the last kid to go home, before packing up the children and calling it. When it came to his children, he would always be a failure.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel sighed as he walked through the door, defeated and tired, Nathaniel had a hangover, and Nina was still sobbing from the donkey. Castiel held Mason and bobby john who were covered head to toe in cake.

“I’ll wash them, and...Claire can you get dinner started.” Castiel sighed tiredly. 

“Yeah, dad.” Claire flipped on the light as a small banner read ‘Happy birthday Nina and Nathaniel’ above the kitchen with a couple gifts on the counter and a clown juggling happily. 

“A Clown!” Nathaniel smiled as he moved away from Castiel, to giggle in front of the clown. Still looking worse for ware but he was a trooper.

“W-What’s that!” Nina giggled as she moved to the large present on the counter. “Can I open it?!” 

“Of course, Nina.” Dean’s voice made him turn to see Dean looking very sick against the wall wrapped in a blanket. Castiel looked down ashamed, Dean...knew. Nina started to unwrap the present before her gasp echoed. 

“A HAMSTER!” Nina squeaked. “DADDY DEAN YOU GOT ME A HAMSTER?!” 

“Nope.” Dean sniffed shaking his head. “This was all daddy cas.” Dean lied.

“THANKS DADDY CAS! THIS IS ALL I EVER WANTED!” Nina squealed.

“Oh, I forgot I was suppose to watch BJ.” Dean breathed as he collected the two babies from Castiel. “I’ll wash them.” 

“But-” Castiel breathed. 

“Enjoy this.” Dean stated as he kissed Mason’s head carrying upstairs as Nathaniel crashed into Castiel’s legs.

“Thank you daddy!” Nathaniel beamed. 

“BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!” Nina squealed. 

“Ugh my head.” Nathaniel mumbled holding it. 

“Wanna cut cake?” Castiel smiled, the twins happily talking, as he turned watched Dean descend up the stairs. God...he loved that man more than anything. 

"Hey...Cas?" Claire asked chewing on some gum. "...We didn't leave the Barbeque on did we?" 

"What? Why?" Castiel asked as Claire pointed to the tv she turned on that read local park in flames. Castiel's eyes widened as he quickly turned it off. "...Don't tell you father." All three kids and the clown held out their hands, as Castiel sighed handing them twenties. Bribery was going to make him broke. 

________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“How did you know?” Castiel whispered as he laid in a bubble bath with Dean, as he rubbed Dean’s stomach lovingly.

“A omega always knows.” Dean breathed his eyes closed as he rested against Castiel’s chest. “...that and the clown called wanting to make sure we were sure about cancelling. “

“Bested by the clown.” Castiel cursed as He pressed kisses to Dean’s neck. “Thanks for saving the day.”

“I didn’t do much Castiel.” Dean turned to look at him. “You had it.” Dean nuzzled against him, as Castiel placed a kiss against Dean’s shoulder blade. “...I’m going to miss you when you go to the super bowl.” Dean breathed tears in his eyes. Castiel closed his eyes, rubbing Dean’s back affectionately. In a couple days, Castiel would be on a plane. 

“We’ll figure something out….we always do.” Castiel breathed nuzzling against him, as Dean broke into sobs, not wanting his mate to go.


End file.
